The Perfect Evening
by Haalyle
Summary: The lovely sunset glowing in the distance, leaving the tiniest light over the horizon. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a symbol of comfort. And yet… it didn't comfort her. Heleon. One-shot!


**AN: Music inspires me… especially the lyrics. Then sometimes my dreams inspire me… or sometimes they do the opposite (there was once a dream that involved rape… and I'm talking about The Breeder, although in a way, that's where the idea for that story came from). For some unknown reason, I've been in the mood to support Heleon for a few months (no idea why!). Uh… enough of random babbles of text…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters! If Capcom saw what I was doing to them, they'd never let me see them again!**

* * *

The Perfect Evening

* * *

Helena never quite knew how much she had wanted company… that was until she had it. She sighed, looking at the cracked pavement, not wanting the day to end, not wanting to leave just yet. The lovely sunset glowing in the distance, leaving the tiniest light over the horizon. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a symbol of comfort. And yet… it didn't comfort her.

"You need company?" He asked her gently, noticing the sad glint in her hazel eyes.

She looked up and nodded shyly and wondered why she was now acting so shy towards him. She had known him for well over a year and yet she couldn't understand the warm feeling that enveloped her whenever they were together.

Leon then placed his other hand on her other shoulder, forcing her to look at him with eye contact. She smiled weakly.

"Please… can you be with me for a little longer?" She asked in a quiet child-like voice.

Leon smiled widely, a smile that always made her cheer up. A smile that always gave her false hope.

"I can be with you all night if you want," He joked calmly as he slid an arm over her shoulder, pulling her against his side and started to walk along the footpath.

She dug her face into his jacket, his scent sparking memories in her mind. Happy, sad, painful memories. Memories she often wanted to forget.

"If there's anything worrying you, you know you can tell me," He muttered as they stepped inside the apartment building. He let go of her as he opened the door.

She smiled. He somehow always found a way of bringing her to his apartment. Always.

She then wondered why she seem to think this was their last ever meeting. In all truth, it wasn't. It never would be. They always caught up whenever they could. It was a part of their friendship, of their understanding.

"Leon," She sighed as she walked into his apartment, closing her eyes, wondering if she could actually say what mattered to her the most.

He looked at her with concern, a worry that what she had to say would be something bad. Something that would end the evening with a depressed sorrow.

She stuttered his stare was so caring that she couldn't find her voice. All she wanted to do was use body language. A language they both could understand.

"Yes?"

"I…" She stopped, not knowing what else to say. She walked over to him and put a cold hand on his cheek, "I like you."

He chuckled deeply as he put a hand over hers, warming it up almost immediately, "You didn't have to tell me."

She smiled. She was happy that he knew, happy that he didn't say anything against it. Not yet at least. She wondered why it took her so long to tell him this. Was it timing? Was it that afternoon of sitting by the lake and joking about the many things that had happened during the year? The way they got on so well that they seemed almost inseparable?

"Thank you."

She didn't know what else to say. She didn't have anything to say. She didn't want to interrupt the perfect evening, an evening that she forever wanted to keep in her mind as being one of the best out of all of them. The evening where she finally managed to open up about her feelings.

He didn't say anything, as she expected. What she didn't expect was the kiss on her lips, surprising her and yet welcoming her. The sweet taste of his mouth over hers was pleasant. She couldn't quite keep her thoughts in one place.

She backed away slowing, needing air to keep her breathing. She smiled again. She was right that something different would happen that evening. Something that she hadn't quite expected.

"There's something we can both agree on."

And she laughed, like she did every evening that they were together.

**AN: What the hell is wrong with me?  
I'm blaming my tired self for writing this (because I can totally blame a different part of me that's me!)**

**As usual, thanks for reading!**


End file.
